


I'm from another dimension

by teabubbles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay ships, MLB, Maybe angst, Minor Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, angst w/ a happy ending, because gay is good, dimension scissors i love those, dream - Freeform, hope u dont mind, i dont like luka sorry fam, kagami is precious in this story, oof, probably angst, this is my first fanfiction and crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teabubbles/pseuds/teabubbles
Summary: Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz go to Hekapoo, the one who needs their help to close a dimension, a portal none other then the portal that leaves them to the world of Miraculous Ladybug. When something big happens, Marco and Star are trapped in the world of Miraculous. They try to go back, but nothing seems to work. After some time they have to go to Françoise Dupont High School and live their lives like normal. In the meantime in Mewni, Jackie Lynn Thomas and Tom Lucitor are trying to get them back, but they need to do everything for them to go return, will they succeed?





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, its me, a girl who is 12 y/o and has no writing experiences at all :D

This is my second fanfic but the first one was a complete fail, so let just say that this is my first fanfic idea. Well my english isn't that great bc it isn't my first language so anyone who wants to be a co-writer then please message me! I will reply as soon as possible. (edit: i just found out that you can't message people ) Okay thats all for now so.. lets begin w/ the story!

* * *

Star was about to steal Marco's Dimension scissors when Marco came into the room. She didn't notice. She was about to grab it when Marco cleared his throat. 

"Star? What are you doing?" Marco asked. Star slowly turned her head to Marco. She awkwardly laughed. Go lie Star, Marco can't know that she was going to help Hekapoo, the one who helped Hekapoo was Marco. And not Star.

"Well... um i was about to grab your scissors and go to Hekapoo," Star blurted it out, only super fast. Crap, she blurted out the truth, she thought. She grabbed the scissors and putted it in her bag.

"Wait... what. did. you. just. say?" Marco asked with a suspicious look on his face. Looking at her hands.

"Well nothing Marco. Don't worry about i-"

"Star, I just saw that you were putting my scissors into your bag. Tell the _truth_." Marco interrupted.

"Okay," Star sighed. "I was going to Hekapoo and I wanted to go to her with your Dimension Scissors" 

"Hekapoo? My Dimension Scissors? Wait... What?!" Marco said shocked by what he just heard. Hekapoo and Star? No they were just like Fire and Water. No good match. 

"I _said._ I was going to, yes, Hekapoo with your Dimension Scissors. And yes Marco I know that you thought: _"Hekapoo and Star? No, they were just like Fire and Water. No good match."_   Me and Hekapoo became ~~best~~ friends because of my Mom." 

"Can you repeat the last sentence?" Star looked at him. "No, I know that you heard it Marco. I'm not dumb."

"Well okay. You can go with one condition." Marco sighed. The sparkles multiplied in Star's eyes.

"What is the condition?" She asked excited for her trip to Hekapoo.

"I am going to go with you." Marco said. Star was already bumping her fists into the air. But then she stopped and looked at Marco. 

"But... It was supposed to be a girls day, well just go with us, then I can finally go to Hekapoo, Mister Whiner" Star said making a strange expression with her face. Marco chuckled. She could finally go to Hekapoo, she looked at the clock. _06:05 pm_

Star was 5 minutes late. Hekapoo said that she needed to be there on 6:00 pm. 

"Okay Marco, leTS GO!" Star yelled, she used the scissors and immediately grabbed Marco and she jumped through the portal. They arrived and Hekapoo was standing there, looking irritated at her watch. 

"HekAPOO, I'm so sorry I'm late!!!!! Mister Whiner" She looked angry at Marco. "Didn't wanted me to go here with his scissors. Plus he is going with us, hope you don't mind," Star said excited for the mission to start.

"... Well okay. But next time don't be late, okay?" Hekapoo sighed. It was actually a big problem. The portal was about to close at 7 pm and it opened on 6 pm. So if they were late. They had less time. And closing the portal was especially hard. They didn't know what was behind the portal, it could be anything.

"Well let's go, if we are going to be late there, the portal will close and open up at another place, if that happens other people or creatures can go through it and that is NOT how we want that."

"Yay! Lets go Marco!" Star jumped around excited. It was her first big mission after all. Hekapoo opened up a portal and told her two friends that they needed to jump into it together with her. They did as told. They jumped through the portal. Not knowing that they arrived at the rooftop of the Françoise Dupont High School. 

* * *

 

"Huh? Where are we Hekapoo? And why are we here? Did we go through the right portal?" Star asked confused. They hear a loud sound, a sound of a small crash. They saw in the distance that something had fallen to the ground. It was big, but they didn't see what it was.

"Huh? What in Mewni is happening??" Hekapoo asked confused. Looking at the place where they arrived and the place where the sound came from.

"Lets go check out!" Star yelled excited while grabbing Hekapoo's and Marco's hand. She literally jumped of from the rooftop together with Marco and Hekapoo. It seemed that school was about to start because there were people standing in front of the school looking at them and asking themselves what just happened. And one of them was Alya and Marinette. 

"Omg, Alya who are they?" Marinette asked surprised while poking Alya. They just saw a girl about the same age as them with blond hair and and a hairband with little red horns, she was holding hands with a Mexican? boy and a girl with horns and pale skin and there was literally a small fire floating between her horns. And they were jumping off the rooftop.

"Something Amazing!!! And Marinette, calm down. I'm sure that they are good people and not an akuma." Alya said recording everything with her phone. 

 _Now live at the Ladyblog! Short Summary: Three people jumped of the rooftop of Françoise Dupont High School (+they are totally fine) and they look like they are from a magic world!!!!! Watch now!_ Marinette just read.

"Omg, Alya! Why are you going live?! They are strangers and-" 

"Shhhhhhh" Alya interrupted. Star used a magic spell, _"Summoning Cloudy Charm"_ to be exact and her favorite pink cloud appeared beneath them, catching them. 

"Wait Star! What are you doing! We are in-" Marco looked around and saw the Eiffel Tower.  "Paris, we are on freaking Earth! They can't know that you are using magi-" Marco said. 

"Shhh, Marco. I'm sure we will be just fine." Star said reassuring.  

"But-"

"No buts!" Then Star looked around. Everyone was looking at them.

"Hello everyone... ignore what you just saw and continue... what you were doing, okay?" After Star said that she stood there for 3 seconds and then her cloud under here raced to the Eiffel Tower. When they arrived, Star looked worried.

"Hekapoo, when will the portal dissapear?" Star asked worried.

"Huh? Why do you ask. Well most of the portals stay open until someone closes them, but this portal is going to be closed in one hour. So we need to be fast." Hekapoo said looking at Star and Marco. She was scared that maybe one of them stayed here, trapped. And that they never could go back to Mewni. She shakes her head. No, that possibly couldn't happen. 

"Well guys, what are we waiting for? We can go back and close the portal now, right?" Marco asked, looking at sun. 

"Well Marco, you have a point, BUT we can still hang out here for a while, right?" Star asked hopefully. Hekapoo looked at her. She smiled softly.

"Well Marco, a little bit of fun can't hurt, right? And we have enough time" Hekapoo said. Marco looked at her and Star in utter shock. Why didn't they wanted to go back home? Home was home. The place where you can have the best times. He sighed. 

"Well let's go, before the time runs out" Marco said, well more whispered, but loud enough for Star and Hekapoo to hear.They looked at each other with bright smiles.

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" Marco laughed. The cute pink cloud moved off the Eiffel Tower before Star or Marco said anything. She raced to the love lock bridge. Where there was standing an ice cream truck. With a man standing before it. André, the famous ice cream maker of Paris. 

"Can we have some ice cream, Star?" The pink cloud asked excited.

"Ice cream?" She looked at the ice cream truck. "Yes! Let's go!"

Star raced to go get her ice cream first. 

"Hello, can I get you some ice cre-"

"Yes, one for me please!" Star asked while clapping her hands excited. Looking at the ice cream while almost drooling.

"Hmm... Cherry, Dark Chocolate and Milk Chocolate with chocolate chips!" He placed the ice cream on top of the waffle horns. "Here is it! The ice cream that will let you and your future boyfriend meet! The Ice cream of Andre is always right!" He gave Star her ice cream. Star grabbed the ice cream eagerly. 

"Yummy....." Star mumbled while drooling. 

"Star, you are drooling" Hekapoo chuckled. Star immediately stopped drooling and started to eat her ice cream. Her eyes were getting bigger and bigger and sparklier by the second. "YUM" Star whispered. Hekapoo and Marco chuckled. 

"Hekapoo, you can go first if you want." Marco said.

"Oh no, ice cream is nothing for me" she said looking at the fire between her horns. "You can go first, go ahead Marco." 

"Well okay then" He went to André and asked for a ice cream.

"Hm... Ah! Banana with rainbow sprinkles, Mint and... Strawberry cream with a cherry on top! Here you go! Remember André's ice cream is always right!" He gave the ice cream to Marco. Marco sat down beside Star and Hekapoo - who had joined her while Marco was getting the ice cream - and enjoyed his ice cream just like Star did.

"They said that... This ice cream is always right... So do you think this resembles Jackie?" Marco asked with a small glint in his eyes. ~~Omg sorry I just had to okay. Pls don't hate.~~

Star looked at him confused. "But you are a couple right? Why would you still ask that?" 

"Well what if she isn't my destined one, I just want to be sure." Marco said. Star felt that her heart broke when Marco said the last sentence. So he wants to be with Jackie for life time. And he feels nothing for me. Tears were about to fall when Star brushed the thoughts away, she had a relationship with Tom, she shouldn't be thinking those things. Star smiled.

"Well of course! You and Jackie are the perfect couple! Well not more perfect than me and Tom but you know what I mean" 

Marco chuckled. "Thanks, Star." Marco said smiling. He and Star ate their ice cream. But Marco didn't know that Star was crying. 

Hekapoo had also fun even tho she didn't had an ice cream. When they were done eating their ice creams they returned to the rooftop of Françoise Dupont High School. 

* * *

The girl with blond hair, it seems like her name was Star, just raced off together with the Mexican boy, named Marco and a strange girl with horns. This was maybe the strangest day of Marinette's life. While the group of people walked to their classes. Adrien arrived and wondered what just happened that everyone was standing here. Well actually he knew what just happened. He was watching the Ladyblog while he was in the car. Freaking three people jumped- well he jumped from rooftop to rooftop everyday. He put the thought out of his head and walked to class. When he just walked in, Nino tack- almost tackled him. 

"Dude, did you saw what just happened?! The girl used freaking magic! Magic! I thought only Ladybug and Chat Noir could use Magic! This is-"

"Nino, I know. And its actually surprising and amazing" Adrien interrupted chuckling. Nino and Adrien and actually the whole class was talking about Star, Marco and Hekapoo. When suddenly they heard another loud crash.

"Hahahahahahaha! I'm known as the Vandal! And I am going to ruin this school!! Hahaha! Just like I ruined the rest of Paris!" He yelled. Loud enough for everyone to hear. 

"Everyone! Run away as fast as possible!" Mrs Bustier yelled in panic. Everyone ran as fast as possible away from Françoise Dupont High School. But Adrien and Marinette transformed into Chat Noir and Ladybug. They ran outside the toilets without noticing each other. When they stood in front of the school, they looked at each other.

"Chat, do you know what's happening?" Ladybug asked. Chat gave her a look.

"Well what do you think? No, M'lady. I don't know what's happening" Chat said looking at the Vandal. "Let's stop him before this get worse." He said and he "flew" to the rooftop of the school with his baton. Ladybug used her yo-yo and then she was also at the rooftop together with Chat Noir. They saw the same moment at the same time. And they didn't know if it was strange or just crazy. They saw Star, Marco and Hekapoo. Star using her magic at the Vandal. Marco and Hekapoo were trying to defeat the other vandals that The Vandal had created.

"What in- What's happenin-" Ladybug started.

"Narwhal Blast!" Star yelled, interrupting Ladybug. A bunch of Narhwals with wings flew out of Star's wand. And started attacking the Vandal.

"Hey! Wha- Ow! Ow, Ow!!!" The Vandal yelled.

Alya arrived at the rooftop to see Star using magic and Ladybug and Chat Noir standing there looking at Star. Alya filmed everything.

"Here I am, live at the rooftop of Françoise Dupont High School and filming the Vandal getting attacked by Ladybug, Chat Noir and the strange girl who can use magic!" Alya said excited. 

"Hey! I have a name you know! My name is Star Butterfly!" Star said attacking the Vandal even more.

"Well okay, _Star Butterfly_ ," Alya looked at her. Then she looked back to Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Wait, what just happened?" Ladybug asked. 

"She used magic...?" Chat Noir answered. Chat Noir looked at the Vandal and the duo fighting the other vandals. More vandals seemed to come out of his helmet. His helmet!

"Ladybug! The Akuma is in its helmet!" Chat Noir said. Ladybug looked at him and nodded.

"Winterstorm Hyperbl-" 

"Move away!" Ladybug yelled pushing Star out the way. She grabbed his helmet and was about to break it when the Vandal stood up and grabbed his helmet. The Vandal attacked Ladybug with his shovel. Ladybug dodged while doing that she let go of the helmet. Ladybug was shocked she had thougt the Vandal could be defeated easily. 

"Haha! Did you really thought I would be that easy to defeat? You thought! I hate you teenagers who think that they can do everything they want with things that people worked really hard on! Who break or destroy things people put their effort in!" The Vandal said angry by the last part.

"But we don't want to break your things! We just want to make you normal again!" Ladybug said defending herself. He laughed.

"What did you wanted to do with my helmet then?" He smirked and Ladybug gulped. 

"But that was to save you!" Ladybug said. 

"Did you really think I would fall for that?!" He laughed. "Vandals, destroy this school like those stupid teenagers destroyed my stuff!" He commanded. The vandals listened. Magic seemed to come out of their hands and the magic was destroying the school. Ladybug and Chat Noir tried to attack the Vandal but he dodged or blocked everything with his shovel. 

"Lucky charm!" She threw her yo-yo up in the sky. Something fell down. Ladybug catched it. It was.. another yo-yo? What was she going to do w/ two yo-yo's?

"Have you got any good tricks for me, _Ladybug?_ " the Vandal said. She got a chill when he said her name. What a weirdo. She looked around and the vandals created by the Vandal was colored in red with some black dots. His hat too! An Idea ot immediatly in her head. Everyone was attacking her and Chat Noir.

"Chat Noir, can you try to distract the Vandal, also when i do my move break his helmet," The end of the sentence she whispered. He nodded and she nodded back. Chat Noir tried to distract the Vandal and Ladybug threw her yo-yo at his helmet with full force. Chat Noir dodged but the Vandal didn't. The yo-yo hit his helmet... and his head. 

"In your face!" Chat Noir said grinning. Ladybug chuckled. The part of the yo-yo that hit the Vandal bounced to the Vandals and all of them were gone. Chat Noir grabbed the Vandal's helmet and broke it. 

A purple butterfly flew out of it. Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo and opened it.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma! Time to de-evilise!" She threw her yo-yo at the akuma. The yo-yo captured the akuma and Ladybug opened op the yo-yo again. A white butterfly flew out of the yo-yo.

"Bye bye, little butterfly" Ladybug smiled. The man slowly woke up rubbing his head because it hurted. He didn't say anything he just looked surprised.

"Oh My Gosh! How did you do that please tell me-" Star suddenly said excited. Ladybug looked at her surprised when she heard a beep. She was about to detransform. 

"Um sorry, maybe-" Ladybug started. But she was interrupted for the 100th time that day. Well maybe she was over thinking, but she still got interrupted a lot of times and it was slowly irritating her. 

"Star! Marco! We have to go NOW!" Hekapoo yelled looking at the portal that was about to close. She grabbed Star's and Marco's hand and ran to the portal. Hekapoo jumped in the portal with Marco and Star behind her. When Marco and Star's hand was about to go inside the portal the portal pushed them back and closed. They were stuck. In an other dimension. 

* * *

 

Hekapoo was just back to Mewni. What was she happy to be home. She smiled.

"Marco, Star, should we go get some food?" Hekapoo asked brushing the dirt off her clothes. They didn't react.

"Marco? Star?" She asked while turning her head. She didn't saw them. Were they playing a prank on her? Probably. She chucled. She looked around and searched in every corner. But they didn't were there. 

"Star? Marco? Where are you guys?" They didn't react, again. But then she realized it. It was like a stone was being thrown at her chest. They didn't go through the portal in time. They were stuck, in an other dimension.


	2. A/N

Hello! Short A/N below! Please read it!

* * *

I think i might not continue writing this story. Its really bad and sajkljdja.

After thinking for long nights, i think i might not continue this.

But maybe im going to make this a short story to practice. 

It will probably have around 10 chapters, at least i hope. The chapters will be less long too.

I'm already half way with the second chap!

I hope you understand my decision. See you till next chapter and have a nice day! Bye! :D

**Author's Note:**

> So I hoped you like this chapter! See you all next chapter (which will hopefully come out soon)
> 
> Important things:  
> -I don't have update days  
> -I will update as fast as possible  
> -But the first chapter already took me almost a month so... dont get your hopes up.  
> -message me if u wanna be friendsssssssss  
> -this story is written by a 12 y/o w/ no experience so don't except this to be super good or smth.


End file.
